The Knight of Hearts
by Kyua Lucky
Summary: "I know I'm not my brother but you have to deal with it Julius. Now just let me do what my brother did for you!" An unknown voice out cried out in anger. Who is this new girl and where is Ace? What relationship does she have with Julius and Ace? Follow her as she finds her way through wonderland and bring Ace back. Rated K for mild language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight of Hearts**

Chapter 1 the new Knight?  
"I know I'm not my brother but you have to deal with it Julius. Now just let me do what my brother did for you!" An unknown voice out cried out in anger. Julius just kept working on the clock that seemed more important then the other clocks he usually fixes. The one that was yelling was a girl in black shorts and a long red coat with brunette hair like a certain knight we know.  
"You know I can't let you do that Dia" said Julius in a stern tone. She looked at him ready to cry because he was a dear friend to her and her brother told that if anything were to happen to him she would be the knight of hearts.  
"You know what Ace said so why aren't you letting me do anything!?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. Julius set the clock he was fixing down and got up walked towards her grabbing her in a hug.  
"Wha... What are you doing?" She said confused and embarrassed. He looked at her and held her tighter her face began to turn red.  
"(What is he doing he never did this to me when brother was around?)" She thought as her face turned redder by the second. She tried to step back but couldn't. She closed her eyes and let him continue to hug her. A tear slid down her face. Julius looked at her and finally gave in he could never say no to Dia Ace's little sister.  
"Hey, Julius here's the missing parts you needed to fix that clock you've been working on," said a voice opening the door. Julius looked up and saw Alice standing in the doorway she was looking through the bag still.  
"Hey, Julius can you let go now?" Dia asked trying to move. Julius let go without any questions she turned around to see the famous outsider that the white rabbit always talked about. She walked around looking Alice up and down. She turned to Julius with a smirk on her face 'so this is the infamous foreigner that changed the stupid prime minister' she thought to herself.  
"I don't get it what was big brother talking about when he said the cute foreigner," Dia said in a huff. Alice looked at her confused and looked at Julius who was already back at his desk working the clock.  
"Uh Julius who is this girl and why does she look like Ace?" Alice asked confused. Dia just looked at Julius and back at Alice.  
"Well, do you want to explain Juliu or should I?" Dia asked looking at Julius with a smirk. He looked up at the two girls and heaved a long sigh before getting up he looked to Alice saying "this is Dia the new knight of hearts."  
"Whaaaat!?" Alice screamed out of confusion. She looked at Julius who was uncovering his ears. He looked at Alice with a look of worry. Dia was looking at them careless and started to leave but was grabbed by Julius and kissed her on the forehead. She turned back around and left.  
"Julius you said she was the new knight of hearts what do you mean?" Alice asked confused. He looked away his eyes filled with sorrow. Alice looked at Julius realizing what he meant and started crying. Knowing the fact that Ace would not be coming in all his smiling glory after being late again is just horrible. Alice gave Julius the parts he needed to fix the clock he's been working so hard on. She went to go make some coffee for Julius who was now at his desk again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dia's new "Friends?"

**Dia's POV **

**I stopped outside the clock tower and looked up remembering that Julius was like this when we were kids. Always staying up and working on anything he could. I can't believe that my brother is gone what am I supposed to do. I kept walking lost in thought until I heard some people talking. I stopped to look up and saw a kid with cat ears and a tall man with red hair in a braid. I wasn't sure where I was when I looked around it looked like I was near an amusement park. **

'**Great I'm turning into my brother,' I thought to myself and turned around to leave until someone grabbed my arm. "Your new around here aren't you?" Asked a voice I never heard before. When I turned my head I saw it was the boy with cat ears his tail was swaying side to side from curiosity. "What's it to you weirdo?" I snapped at him. Then the tall red headed man walked up and greeted me I looked at him with anger. My eyes saying 'take control of your cat old man' he smiled at me and grabbed my other arm and dragged me to where ever they were going at this point I was getting pissed.**

"**Do you two mind letting go of me?! I need to get home to the castle!" I yelled trying to squirm my way out of they're grasp. But nothing worked, finally one of them looked over there shoulder and told me "it's too late in the night to keep going home you can just stay at the amusement park tonight." He looked away and I got even more pissed. "What the hell is he doing taking me to the amusement park for, the castle isn't that far away," I thought to myself. When we got there they let go of me and I looked at them ready to kill the until I saw a little kid run up to the cat and grab onto him.**


End file.
